


It Worked

by Mcgrathandwives



Series: Baby makes 3 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Pregnancy, Wives, she's so fucking slow, useless Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcgrathandwives/pseuds/Mcgrathandwives
Summary: One (1) useless Lesbian + one (1) useless pansexual = gay half alien babyOrLena tells Kara they're expecting





	It Worked

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up just to post this on here BC I forgot to when I posted it on Tumblr.

****Lena had called Alex; out of nothing but urgency. She’d been feeling ill the last few weeks. She felt as if she had grown about 4 dress sizes and no matter how much Kara had protested that she looked stunning- Lena refused to believe her. Kara had to lie about those things.

_ That’s was your wife  _ does.

It had been 6 years since they started dating and 3 since they got married. Lena still to this day can't believe this is her life. Being a Luthor had been hard but now she's actually proud of her name. Proud of what she's built for herself. She’s never have this sense of pride without Kara.

Kara was truly a blessing. They had been through a lot together from her mother’s imprisonment, multiple assassination attempts and the Supergirl reveal- that went a little more pear shaped than they wished it had.

They’ve come along way from then.

Stumbling through the door of her sister’s apartment, with her medical bag in hand, “I got here as fast as I could. Traffic was a nightmare!” 

Alex made her way to the kitchen. “You and Kara really need to knock that habit out y’know.” Letting out a chuckle at her sister-in-laws face, Lena just rolled her eyes. Alex turned to face her with her face stuffed and Lena’s left overs from breakfast, Alex brought it over to Lena, “Kara said you’ve been ill and with that call I got off of you earlier I’m guess you having been eating much?”

Lena didn’t mean to let out a bitter sounding laugh- she really didn’t but that’s what came out. “I can’t eat in the morning. I can’t eat my usual either. I just want nothing but sugar, greasy and salty foods. I’ve turned into Kara!” 

Alex checked Lena over, “I can’t see anything, your temperatures fine, your breathing is perfect. Your blood pressure is a little low though, so I need you to go and uh, pee in this cup.” Neither of them could look at each other, without a response, Lena got up.

Whilst Lena was- preoccupied, Alex wondered around the apartment. She’d been here a million times before, and she knew the place like the back of her hand. The photos on the walls always caught her attention. From her sister’s wedding day to the day Kara won a Pulitzer. Each of their awards sat on the mantelpiece and the bookshelf. Alex couldn’t be prouder of Lena and Kara. As her eyes trailed the walls they landed on a new frame, it was a photo of Kara and Lena with Ruby at her high school graduation. Lena caught her admiring the photo, “It’s hard to believe she’s at college now, y’know?”, it had been a while since they had last visited Sam and Ruby, “Yeah. Seems just like yesterday she had me dye her hair.”

Alex placed the frame back on the table and awkwardly took Lena’s cup. Quickly turning her back and placing a cream strip in the cup, “There's only one logical outcome Lena”. Turning back to face the CEO, her face errupting into a smile. Alex pulled the strip out it had changed colour from cream to pink. 

“The treatments have been working Lee. You're  _ pregnant _ .”

\---

Alex had left over an hour ago. After booking Lena in for an altrasound and promising not to tell anyone until Kara knew. 

The only thoughts going through her mind consisted of worry and excitement.

_ 'I’m going to be a mom!’ _

**_'what if I'm just like Lillian?”_ **

_ ‘We're going to be mom's!’ _

**_‘What if Kara changes her mind?’_ **

**_'I'm pregnant with a half alien baby. What if it all goes wrong?’_ **

Her eyes landed on the photo of Lena and Ruby; when Ruby was barely a week old, happiness started to set in. The realisation of the situation was kicking in, Lena couldn't help but let out a squeal. 

'I _ t actually worked.’ _

Now came the difficult task of working out the best way to tell Kara. She couldn't do the whole pregnancy test in a box thing- one, because in incredibly unhygienic and two, because there was no pregnancy test.

She couldn't do anything huge because she's done it all before. She rented out the museum for her first anniversary, the art gallery for their first date, the football stadium for a private concert by N-Sync just because.

This had to be perfect. It had to be right. 

_ 'It's got to be the most Kara like as possible.’ _

The idea struck her and she quickly got to work.

\---

Kara flew home that night after being off world in Argo for half of the day, helping improve the sustainability of the protective dome, Lena- her wife, saved her alien home, she'd never be able to thank her for that. Lena also helped build teleportation for Kara and Alura, she knew how much it meant to Kara. So she worked tirelessly to make sure Kara had access to her mother wherever she may be in the universe.

Admittedly Kara only went to Argo to distract herself, she had no idea why Lena had been struggling so much. She got snappy about the smallest of things and Kara was made eat her Chinese on the roof of L-Corp just last week because and she quotes;

_ “The smell of that is making me sick. Get it out. Get it out! Kara so help me god if you don't get that out of my fucking kitchen no sex for a month!” _

So with too much at stake, Kara left with the entirety of the food and Lena complained about still being able to smell it for 2 whole days! 

Kara felt as if everything she was doing, was just wrong and she was losing a battle. Lena had gone up a dress size but Kara assumed that to be bloating and all the junk food she's taken the notion for. Lena however didn't see a dress size, Lena saw 4 or more and Kara's compliments just weren't  _ enough _ this time. 

She felt like she couldn't breathe around Lena without it being a reason for an uproar. So she did what she does best. She called Alex.

_ ‘Alex always knows what's wrong’. _

Landing on the balcony Kara quickly shed her cape, the apartment was quiet. Lena’s heartbeat was steady, a little quicker than usual but nonetheless Kara stood at the balcony door for a little longer listening. Lena sounded  _ happy _ . “Darling, I know you’re there”. 

Once Kara came into view her heart melted, Lena was dressed in Kara’s college sweater, her hair in a loose bun and she had set up Kara’s favourite foods, “Lena, you-”

“I wanted to apologise for my behaviour recently. I thought this way would be best.” Kara’s smile spread, Lena went through all of this trouble for her, just to make it up to her. “I know I haven’t been the easiest these last few weeks but I really hope you’ll forgive me and indulge in all if this with me?” 

Before Lena could continue, Kara had already made her way around the island, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to her temple, “I love you.” A chuckle left Kara when she heard Lena’s heartbeat quicken. “I love you too.”

Neither of them dared to move from the kitchen, Kara’s arms stayed wrapped around Lena as they ate everything laid out in front of them. 

Lena-bless her- tried to slip out of Kara’s grasp, Kara however wasn’t having it. “Darling, I have a surprise for you, but you need to let me go”. Nuzzling her face into Lena’s hair, Kara’s grip only tightened. A muffled “Not yet.” followed. Still Lena persisted to try and wriggle out of her wife’s grasp. She worked ridiculously hard on Kara’s surprise. “Kara, darling please. I promise you’ll love it.”

Still Kara didn’t let up, instead she started leaving soft kisses on Lena’s neck. Lena melted into Kara, turning her head to give the blonde more access, until Kara started to nip at her neck.

Slowly Lena turned in Kara's arms, her lips never leaving Lena’s neck. Kara wasn't trying anything, Lena knew that. With the way things had been recently the last thing on either of their minds was sex. Kara just needed to find a way for Lena to stay close.   
  
"K-kara." Admiring her wife's neck as she pulled away Kara couldn't stop smiling.   
  
Lena's skin felt like it was on fire. She took a second to realise Kara was no longer attached to her neck but running her fingers through her hair.   
"So you said something about a surprise?"   
Laughter broke out between them, this time Kara willing let Lena go. "Stay here. Don't. Move.”

With a small nod from Kara, Lena skipped off to their bedroom. Nerves started to kick in once again.

_ ‘She’ll love it.’ _

_ 'She wants this too.’ _

She quickly pushed them down,  _ ‘now isn’t the time.’ _

With one last glance at the box, Lena made her way back to a fidgeting Kara. “Can I move yet?”

“Of course! Join me on the couch.” With a blink of an eye Kara was sitting waiting patiently. With shaking hands Lena passed Kara the box.

As carefully as her agitated hands could, Kara began unwrapping. “You really didn’t have to get me anything Lee.” 

Lena opted to stay quiet, once Kara was finished with the wrapping paper she tossed it to the side. Lifting the lid her the box sides fell open revealing photos of the pair of them and a smaller box in the middle. “Lena I don’t know what to say.”

“Keep going.” Again Kara lifted the box lid to reveal another little box surrounded by little ‘I love you’ quotes. Finally with tears in her eyes Kara opened the smaller box. “It worked?”

Confusion was written all over Kara’s face. “What worked?”

“Alex came by earlier to check me over. I’m not sick, Kara.” Lena hoped the penny would drop, she wanted nothing more than for Kara to work this out on her own. That plan however wasn’t happening.

“I’m still confused. You said I had nothing to worry about?”

_ ‘Plan B it is then!’ _

“Follow me.” Like a lost dog Kara followed Lena to their bedroom, “I was going to save these for game night but I guess now is as good a time as any.” Before Kara could question anything a t-shirt slapped her in the face. Lena was already halfway to the bathroom whilst tell Kara to “Put it on.” 

“I’m still confused Lena, do you want us to wear matching shirts? “ Kara turned to face the mirror.  _ ‘We are?’ _

“We are what?”

Lena came out with her hair down, Kara’s eyes fell to her wife’s shirt. Her jaw dropped once she read it. There in bold black writing stood the word ‘Pregnant’. 

Before Lena could even blink, Kara was spinning them around, tears in her eyes and a watery laugh to match. “It actually worked!” 

Slowly Kara dropped Lena to her usual height placing a soft kiss to her forehead, then one on each of her cheeks. The words “I love you.” punctuated with a kiss. Kara dropped to her knees, lifting Lena’s shirt up. She planted- what Lena could only describe to be the softest kiss Kara’s ever gave her- to her belly. “I love you just as much.”

Both of them spent the night crying tears of utter joy. Kara laid Lena on their bed, kissing and talking to her stomach.

They’d work out how to tell the others tomorrow. Alex already knew and now Kara does too. The most important people in Lena’s life knew her news and that was more than enough for her. Kara however just wanted to talk to her wife and her baby, she’d worry about everything later.


End file.
